When the autumnleaves fall
by Menomaru-sama
Summary: Since coming home from Kyoto, Kaoru is afraid that Kenshin is going to leave again. One-shot. I think so,haven't really decided yet. Fluff intended!


OHAYO Minna San!

The rain is pouring here, and for once I have some time on my hands. I was in the mood for a Kenshin-Fluff. (Who isn't? Hohoho! =^_^=) The story might mess with the time line of the story, but have some imagination!

I listened to 'Omoi: Odorenai Warutsu' from OST 1 while writing. (In case you'd like to get the mood I was in.)

Enjoy! ^^

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any other of these characters, unless the ones I make up. In which case, I will write the names of the characters. Enjoy! ^^ - Menomaru-sama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**When The Autumn leaves fall.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaoru quietly stared at the ceiling. A single word passed her lips, before she quietly closed them again.

"Kenshin…"

It was barely audible.

Time had passed since their trip to Kyoto for him. Spring had turned to summer, and the cherry blossoms had fallen of their trees like tiny sparkling pink stars. The summer was so hot that they could hardly work outside. And then autumn had come...And now the sun had almost gone away, making the days shorter and shorter. The rain was pouring down along with the dancing leaves. The air seemed thickened with thunder, but she hardly noticed.

Since their trip together she and Kenshin had grown together, but they still had a long way to go. She played with the seams on her covers. She loved him. Did he love her? He was after all a Rurouni. And he had no obligations to her. What would keep him from wandering away? She could still hear those horrifying words, now imprinted in her head and heart.

_'Sessha wa Rurouni, Kaoru-dono...'_

She let a single tear find its way down her cheek, before she closed her eyes and saw his face that night he said goodbye to her. Then slowly, she drifted away to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sun found its way into her raven hair, as she looked herself in the mirror trying to tie her ribbon. After trying the 3rd time she finally got it right. She got on her feet and slid her shoji open. Kenshin, Sanosuke and Yahiko sat on the wooden floor.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Kauro-Dono! Kenshin smiled."

"Ohayou Kenshin…"

"Join us for breakfast?"

She looked at him. His wonderful eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Gomen ne, but I'm busy. I already made plans for this morning, and there is somewhere I have to go."

She excused herself and walked through the gates of the dojo. Yahiko stared at her back.

"Oi, What's eating ugly?"

"I don't know…" Sanosuke said.

"Let's go into town. Wanna come Kenshin?"

He smiled at him.

"No thanks. This Sessha will stay here and do his chores. That he will."

"Okay Kenshin. Yahiko, let's go to the Akabeko."

He nodded and side by side they walked towards town.

Kenshin started to ponder about Kaorus sad face. What had happened? Was it a special day they missed? No… Something must have happened. But what? The sky rumbled and the rain started to fall quite heavily.

He sat there for a while just watching the rain. Then his mind wandered back to Kaoru. Wherever she was she had to be pretty soaked by now if she wasn't inside. But he doubted it.

He got on his feet and got himself two umbrellas. He opened one to shelter himself, and got a spare one for Kaoru.

'I'll go look for her' he thought and wandered out of the dojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru quietly sat down in the grass infront of her fathers grave.

'I miss you so much. I'm trying my best.'

She closed her eyes and thought of last night…She knew Kenshin would leave sooner or later… He doesn't exactly have a reason for staying… She put a small white water lily down infront of her.

'Could I give him a reason to stay? Who knows...'

Suddenly the sky opened up and the rain poured down and soaked her almost completely. She laughed.

"Time to go home. I'll be back otosan..."

She started to walk home. After a while she saw a familiar figure.

"Kenshin!" she yelled and ran to him.

He smiled at her.

"Kaoru-Dono! Where have you been?"

He gave her an umbrella. They slowly started to walk home again.

"I was visiting otosans grave."

"Aaah"

"Where's Yahiko and Sano?"

"In town...This one thinks they are probably trying to get a free meal at the Akabeko."

Kaoru laughed.

"Poor Tae-San."

"Indeed".

She looked at him and picked up her pace.

"Come on Kenshin, It's cold!"

He surprised her by quickly grabbing her waist, using his godlike speed, and ran towards the dojo.

"Whoa!" She giggled.

When Kenshin put her down she was soaked. He looked at her, the kimono squeezed her delicate curves, giving him hints of what could be found on the inside.

Kaoru could have swore that Kenshin had looked at her with hunger in his eyes. Could it be that he wanted her the way she wanted him? Suddenly Kenshin looked at her face and smiled nervously.

"Gomen , Kaoru-dono for getting you so wet! This one will make you a bath."

"Kenshin, I..."

But he was already gone.

'Mou...He's hopeless!' she thought sadly.

She slowly made her way into the bedroom, ready to undress herself. She pulled of the kimono and looked herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess. She combed it and let it hang loose, she was only going to the bathhouse. Then she pulled on a new kimono and carelessly tied it around the waste line and got out again.

She met Kenshin in the hallway.

"Sessha is done, enjoy your time!" Kenshin looked at her and smiled.

"Arigato Kenshin." She smiled softly. She walked in and closed the door. Carefully unwrapping herself from the kimono before entering the tub. She let out a small sigh of the pleasure it brought her aching body.

Kenshin listened to her settling down, and then walked away to prepare lunch. Steamed potatoes was on the menu today, and he had to make extras, since he was sure that the minute he and Kaoru sat down to eat, Sano and Yahiko would walk through the dojo gates. He smiled at the thought and started rinsing the potatoes and assembling his equipment. His mind wandered to Kaoru. She was somewhat distracted still... He could easily tell, and he wanted to know why. Was it something they had done? Or maybe him?

He looked up. He would hate for that to be the reason. A sound caught his attention, and without looking he could tell that she was done, and had gotten out from the bath. He quickly lifted the steamed potatoes away from the cooking fire and placed them on a plate. She walked by the kitchen.

"Kenshin it smells great! Let me just change, and dress properly, and I'll be right out."

He nodded and saw her disappear into her room. Kaoru changed swiftly and combed her hair again, then she tied it up with her favourite indigo ribbon. She looked at it in the mirror and sighed. She remembered the fight with Jine-i. She made Kenshin promise to give it back to her, and he did. She closed her eyes for a moment and then she slid her shoji open.

"Kaoru."

Kenshin leaned against the opposite wall, His face hidden under his red hair. She gasped.

"Kenshin no baka! You scared me!"

"Gomen ne Kaoru-dono, But this one wonders...Are you alright? You seem somewhat distracted today, that you do...Sessha wonders if he did something wrong?"

He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. She smiled a smile that didn't quite fool him.

"I'm fine Kenshin. Honto ni."

"Sou da ka?"

"Hai. I..."

The gates of the dojo opened and Sano and Yahiko screamed in unison:

"Tadaaaaaaimaaaa!"

Kenshin looked up at her.

"This discussion isn't over."

Surprised she looked at his back as he disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

"You cooked up something good for lunch, ne Kenshin?" Sanosuke grinned.

"Oi! Rooster-Head! Don't you have your own place? Free loading of others ain't nice you know..." Yahiko said teasingly.

"What? I work as much around here as you do!"

"Work what? How to fall asleep the fastest?"

"Maa maa...Yahiko, Sano..."

"What did you say?"

Kaoru entered the kitchen.

" Yamero! Sano, Yahiko! The only one who has worked around here today was Kenshin. Be happy you're eating at all today."

"Oi Ugly! What's with you today? You seem off? Did you look yourself in the mirror?"

"Yahiko..." she said warningly.

"I'm just saying..."

She gave him a punch that threw him out of the kitchen.

"Maa maa, Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin said trying to calm her.

"Mou! That baka!" She mumbled angrily.

Sanosuke took a potato and quickly dodged out of the kitchen, away from her.

"Sayonara Jou-chan, Kenshin!"

Kenshin smiled.

"I believe you scared Sanosuke off, That you did."

"Serves him right."

"Oi, c-can I eat now?"

"Fine." she stated and got to her feat.

"I'm done anyway."

"Kaoru-do..."

She smiled at him.

"Arigato Kenshin, I have to practise now." She walked away and in to the training hall.

He looked at her disapearing form and sighed. Yahiko looked at Kenshin.

"I was only kidding"

"This one knows, Ano...Kaoru-dono seems to have something on her mind that she does Yahiko. It's not you."

He nodded and ate in silence. When he was done he rose to his feet.

"Arigato Kenshin, I promised Tae and Tsubame to help out at Akabeko tonight, so I'll probably sleep over there"

"Okay." Kenshin smiled and started doing the dishes. As soon as they were done, he had every intention of speaking with her. Alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru swung her bokken. Hit. Dodge. Then she backed away, only to attack again. She was working up a sweat. But she needed to get the excess energy out of her system. She hit again. Dodged. Hit. Back away.

Then she stopped and stood up straight. Kenshin stood right inside the doors watching her. Her movements while training completely mesmerized him. She was so beautiful. A smile graced his features at the sound of Kaorus voice.

"There's no need to hide in the shadows, Ne Kenshin?"

"You are right, that you are Kaoru-dono. Sessha was only checking if you really are ok."

She nodded and put her bokken away.

"I told you before, and I'll say it again. I'm fine."

"Sano probably doesn't come back tonight, and Yahiko is working at the Akabeko tonight, which leaves only you and me here. So you can talk to Sessha."

She looked down.

"I...I...Can't. Gomen ne." she said and started to walk towards the door.

Kenshin grabbed her kimono as she brushed past him. As soon as Kaoru realised that she got stuck she stopped moving.

"Onegai Kaoru."

Here eyes widened in chock as she registered that he had dropped the -Dono. She turned to him. His eyes were once again hidden under his red bangs.

"You..."

He looked up at her eyes full of emotion.

"Kenshin..."

"Tell me."

Kaoru hesitated. But then she surrendered to him.

"It's not just today. It's been on my mind a lot lately."

"What has been?"

She sighed deeply and looked down. The pain in her voice as she started to speak made his heart ache.

"That night. No matter what I do, it haunts me."

He looked puzzled.

"May 14th."

"Ano Kaoru, This one came back." he said with a shy smile.

"Yes but would you have, if we hadn't come for you? Would you have come back to us? "

"To me?" She asked quietly.

He looked away. He didn't know what to answer. If they hadn't come for him when they did, he might as well be where Shishio was right now. If they hadn't... He would have completely converted into Himura Battousai again. It was thanks to them that he could keep his promise. Thanks to her. Kaoru.

"Why do you think of this now?"

"Because... I'm wondering if I'm a good enough reason to stay here."

He forced her face up with his strong slender fingers. Then he cupped her cheek.

"Kaoru-dono. You are kind enough to let me stay here. As long as circumstances..."

She tore her sleeve from his hands and looked at his face.

"Circumstances huh...? You seem to have been right, back then. You are just waiting for a reason to leave." Silent tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

"Kaoru..." He reached out for her but she took a step back.

"_Sessha wa Rurouni, Kaoru-dono_" she whispered. Then she turned away from him and ran, tears glistening in the air around her.

Kenshin froze on the spot and stared after her. So that's it. He alone was the reason for her tears. She thought he was going to leave. Did she feel what he felt? He loved her with all he was, but he was unworthy of her... At least he had to talk to her. He hurried after her, but when he settled his feet on the dojo roof she was already long gone. He sighed deeply and sat down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sanosuke silently opened the gates of the dojo. Listening around for Kaoru, He immediately spotted Kenshin doing the laundry.

"Oi, Kenshin! Is it okay to come in now?"

"If you're referring to Kaoru-dono, then she isn't home at the moment that she isn't" he said smiling.

"Ahhh..." Sano scratched his head and grinned.

"Thought I'd go home, while I still was on Jou-chans 'good' side."

Kenshin shook the laundry. Then he hung it up.

"Is she mad today?"

"Iie, I...It's Sesshas fault."

"Sou da ka?"

"Mm." he nodded.

"I don't want to talk about it, that I do not Sano. Not until I talked to Kaoru-dono."

"Okay then Kenshin. I'm out again! I'll make sure Yahiko stays in town as well. Sayonara!"

"Sayonara, Sanosuke".

He smiled vaguely at his friend as he closed the gates. Then he poured the water out from the laundry barrel and sat down at the porch to wait for her.

The day faded away into the night and he lit a lantern and put it by his side.

The cicadas could be heard faintly from all around him. As he closed his eyes he could feel her there before she opened the gate. She looked at him and then closed the door after herself. He rose to his feet, Kaoru raised her hand.

"Kenshin... It's okay. I won't force you to stay. I've been used to the loneliness before and I can be again if needed. I've decided to enjoy your company as long as I..."

"Iie."

"Iie?"

"I won't go. I can't. My home is here with you, and Yahiko, and Sanosuke. That it is."

She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I'll protect all of you for the rest of my life. That night in Kyoto when you came for me. I was so relieved to see you. That's when I realised I had someone I needed to come back for."

"Well you did promise us to come back to Tokyo Kenshin. I don't really think Sanosuke would've taken no for an answer." She smiled half-heartedly.

"Yes, but this one means, besides that."

She stared at him. He stepped forward.

"I needed to come back for _you. _You keep **me** in control. You keep the **battousai** in control."

Kenshin swallowed hard and looked her in the eyes.

"...Aishiteru Kaoru. Gomen nasai for not saying so earlier."

She gasped. Did he just say..?

"Nani?"

"Aishiteru."

Tears gathered once again in her eyes, this time they where tears of happiness.

"Kenshin..."

He smiled and pulled her in an embrace and his lips softly brushed hers. He pulled back to look at her, then kissed her again. Kaoru sighed and hid her face in his torn kimono.

"Aishiteru Kenshin." She smiled.

They stood for a while just holding each other like that. Suddenly a chill from Kaoru made him realised that they where still outside in the cold.

"Let's go inside Kaoru, you need sleep. So does this one."

"On one condition."

"Oro?"

"Stop referring to yourself as 'This one' and 'Sessha'. You are Himura Kenshin and you should take pride in that rather than hiding behind it."

He stared at her and then he broke into a smile.

"It's a deal, that it is."

Slowly he led her towards her room and there he kissed her goodnight.

"Oyasumi nasai de gozaru, Kaoru." He whispered.

"Oyasumi, Kenshin." she smiled happily and carefully closed her shoji.

She smiled as she layed down on her futon. It had been a dramatic day...

When she looked outside, the leaves danced in the air, slowly falling from the trees. She was happy. Finally.

Kenshin was staying, and he loved her, and for now, _That_ really was all she needed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.~*THE END*~.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you liked it! It is meant to be a one shot. But I might just make more chapters if I feel like I can build a story around it.

Until next time! ^_^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
